Runaway Princess
by NeonLights55
Summary: Andi is a princess. She has two more secrets: she's a witch and a kanay. She keeps this secret from her friends for there own safety. what will happen if she revel's her secret to her friends. Will it put her in danger. Will she meet love on the way? Andiago, Demma, Jaddie or Max, Julilly, Katie/Oc, Sophie/OC


**Andi's P.O.V**

Hello, my name is Andi Cruz. I'm 15 years old. I have many, many friends. I'm quite popular. But the thing is; I'm a princess. runaway princess. Another thing is. Well, I'm a witch... and a kanay. Yup, that's right. My mom was a witch, while my dad was a kanay. I am the first person to be both a kanay and witch. But they don't know that.

I have a older sister Janel Parish Cruz. She was like my twin. Even though she was four years older than me. We had almost everything in common. She was everything to me. She understood why I left. I'll get you on the detail later.

Well I have brown eyes and hair that reaches my mid back with a little purple streak coming out. I'm 98 pounds, and I'm a normal height for a 15-year-old. My favorite colors are purple ans aqua. I love zombies and motor bikes. I didn't hate the life of being a princess. I just had too much power and I didn't want to hurt anybody. It was really hard to control my powers under control. I learned and practiced until I could master it.

I go to Iridium High. My closest friend are Emma, Daniel, Diego, Gigi, Jax and Sophie when she's not with The Panthers. Maddie and Katie are okay, but I wouldn't consider them as friends.

Well how about the day I left.

_~1 year ago~_

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down the halls of my palace. It was around the annual festival. My favorite time of year. Everybody was running around trying to get places to place. Making sure everything was in place. They were running around, but stopping now ans then to bow to me as i walked through. I returned it with a polite smile._

_I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. I was loosing a couple strings from my dress since it was too tight. I was on my last one when i heard a big BOOM! And then another one. BOOM! _

_I quickly tied my dress back up and ran out of the castle. Then there was Matilda. Matilda is an evil witch. She absolutely hates everyone in this kingdom and will do everything and anything to kill us all. I couldn't let that happened. She said she wouldn't stop until one of us, important people, go. I had to make a sacrifice to my people. They told me not to do it. I was to young. But that didn't stop me from going. _

_I left the next day. I packed a couple of clothes that teenagers in the America would wear. Yup, that's right I'm going to America. I'm was still living in England. I LOVE it here. It is amazing and a very beautiful place. I have many celebrity friends like: One Direction, Cher Lloyd, Little Mix, Ed Sheeran, etc. My grandmother Elizabeth understood. She said that she did the same thing when she was my age. I was really lucky to have a grandmother like her. Before I left I changed my contacts and hair color. My eyes were a darker shade of blue while my hair was a light shade of brown. I took my luggage, and some money before leaving the village. My parents were still asleep so i was good. The only person who did know was grandmother. I took one last look at the village before leaving to America._

_~Flashback Over~_

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I plan on going back but I don't know how. I live by myself in a decent apartment. It had light blue walls with purple designs. There was one bedroom, and living room. The kitchen was fairly big for the small apartment. There were two couches in the living room and a nice T.V. With cable! Nobody knows where I live, and I plan on it being that way.

I got ready for school since it was the morning. It was Friday. Yes. I showered brushed my teeth and threw on my school uniform. I grabbed an apple from the table and ate it. I grabbed my bag, phone, and skateboard and left locking the door behind me. I made it to school in a matter of time. I was walking and I passed the janitor's closet. Before I could keep walking someone grabbed me and pulled me in.

"What the heck." I screamed at the person who grabbed me. It was dark and I couldn't see. The lights turned on to show Jax. Oh. What did he want.

"Calm down Andi. It just me." He was trying to calm me down.

"Well I'm sorry. It's not every day where I get dragged into a closet." I said

he rolled his eyes and said something I thought he'd never say. "Andi, I know that you're a princess/witch/and kanay."

My eyes grew wide."H-how." I manage to say

"I was looking through some witch and wizard history and saw you. I then did some more research and It said that you're a runaway princess." he explained

"Ok. But you must NOT tell anybody. Espically Emma." i told him he chuckled and said I won't

"But can you make a spell." he pleaded

"Fine." I huffed. I thought of a spell and came up with something.

"I don't like the colors of your shoes, so make them different shades of blues." It worked. The spell changed his shoes to all sorts of blue colors. he changed them back and looked at me impressed.

"But you promise you wont tell anyone. Please." I pleaded. He signed and gave me a hug and a little kiss on the forehead. "I won't. Promise. That's something you'll do your self. Okay." I nodded Jax has always been a brother to me. Don't worry he doesn't like me and I don't like him. He likes some one else and so do I.

We exited the closet and there were only a few kids here. I went to the cafeteria and saw my group.

"Hey guys." i greeted to them

"Hey Andi. They greeted back. We talked until the bell rang. We went to class. Me, Emma, Diego had Math first. We also had a pop quiz. I took my seat next to Emma, in front of Diego. After about 6 kid finishing. I got up to turn it in. It was easy. I reached Ms. Turners desk. As I put my paper down I saw a news letter. There was a title in big black letters.

_**Village Being Attacked by a Verouios Monster. **_

_**Where's the Princess When We Need** **Her**_

My eye's grew wide. Oh no! She's back. Matilda's back. I have to go down there to see what was going on. But I can't leave everybody. Well maybe it's time I tell them.

* * *

School was over and I had to go back to London. I went home and told everyone to meet at up The 7 at 6. I took a shower and washed the purple out. I then took out my blue contacts out. I got out and changed into an anchor tank with a NIKE hoodie over it, black skinny jeans, and black vans. I let my dark brown hair down and it was kind of curly. I put in some earrings and my necklace with a blue watch. I grabbed my phone, earphones, and skateboard and left the apartment. **(Outfit on Profile)**

I skated to 7. There were not that many people here. I then spotted everybody. Everybody as in: Emma, Daniel, Diego, Jax, Maddie, Sophie, Katie, Lilly, and Julio. I slowly made my way down. They looked up and saw me. They also did a double take.

"Andi what happened to your eyes." Diego asked

"And your hair." Maddie stated. Maddie can be a bitch at time's but she can be really sweet.

"That was why i called you all today. I have something to tell you," the only person who didn't look confused was Jax, but his eyes went wide. "You may not believe this but I'm a princess." I said very slowly so they could take it in and understand. It was silent for a couple of seconds. That's when they all burst out laughing. I signed.

"I'm serious." I growled. I didn't have time for them not to believe me. They all stop laughing and looked at me.

"Are you going to let us sit here just for you to tell us you're a "princess"." Katie said crossing her arms.

"Well if you did your damn research I wouldn't have to tell you." I snapped. Her face softened.

"And no. I have some more things to tell you," I saw Jax shaking his head no. But I had to. "I'm a witch and a kanay." They all had scared, or shocked faces on.

"P-prove It." Both Lilly and Julio said. I signed as Julio gave me a cold icy water bottle. I held it up and showed it to them and put my index finger in it and it started to boil. I then cast a spell in my head and Lilly's green shirt was now red. They all gasped.

"How could you not tell us. Me?" Emma said she looked like she was on verge of crying.

"I had to. I didn't want to hurt anyone of you. And if I told you, you all would have been in trouble. I couldn't risk you guys being hurt." i said. It was true before left Matilda told me not to expose my secret or my village and the people I tell would be in serious trouble.

"Wow. Were sharks we tell each other everything. Well not EVERYTHING but still." Daniel said getting up to leave. "Oh and your off the team." I didn't say anything but on the inside I was hurting. The Panthers gave me disgusted looks and left. Lilly and Julio did the same thing. Jax gave me a sympathetic look and left. Now it was Emma.

"How could you not tell me. Were est friends." she said with little tears falling down her face.

"I didn't want to see you getting hurt." I said. Oh great now i have tears.

"Well to bad you already did." she snapped and walked out. Now it was Diego.

"Diego I-" I started but he cut me off

"Save it Andi. Or is that even you real name. I actually thought I liked you. But I don't know anymore. You were everything to me. I thought you'd never lie, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, but I can't." He said that and walked out. Oh my god. what have I done. I stood there crying not caring who saw me. I signed and walked out I went back to my place and packed. I took a look at the place and stepped out. Now I have to go to England.

**Emma's P.O.V**

How could she not tell me. I'm her best friend. She was with me as soon as I got to Miami. We told each other everything. She was my bff. Well I guess not. As i was walking I swear I felt some one following me. I turned and saw nobody. I turned back around and BAM. My head started hurting and I fell to the ground. Someone had hit me. My hands were tied and so were my feet and my mouth was duck taped. I was put into a van. That's all I remember before blacking out.

* * *

**Andi's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the cab and made my way into the village. As soon as people saw me they started running, and screaming, and bowing down to me. I heard someone yell the princess has returned. I smiled as people bowed down to me. I mad my way up to the castle. When I got there I saw my sister Janel, my mom and dad. I dropped my things and ran up to them and gave them the biggest hugs. they gave me hugs too. And let me just tell you we were all crying. I haven't seen my mom, dad, and sister in a whole year. That's long for me.

"I missed you guys so much. I sorry for leaving and I'm sor-" i was cut of by another hug. I turned and saw my Grandmother.

"Grandma. Oh I missed you so much." I said while crying

"Oh I missed you to. And don't be sorry. Were all proud of you." I hugged everyone. It soon turned out to be a Family hug. I took a look around the city and saw they were preparing for the annual festival. Oh and my 16th birthday. Well I came back just in time. I looked to my left and saw what looked like 9 or 10 more prisoners. They look so young well two of them actually look kinda older. I then noticed that it was them. what are they doing here. Why are they prisoners. I tried to stop it but the were people pushing me back to my room. It still look the same. I took a shower and changed Since it was 11 they changed me into my festival gown and birthday dress. Oh i forgot to mention that my birthday was the same day on the festival. Oh and that we celebrate the festival starting at 12 a.m and it ends at 8 p.m Yup and were having my 16th birthday at the same time. I changed into my dress. It Was a beautiful blue dress that was tight on top but loose on the bottom. It was strapless and it had rignstones. **(A/N I don't know how to explain it but if you go to my profile you will click on the tab and you'll see it. So please go to my profile.) **It had white heels to. There were people everywhere. Some one was doing my nails, someone was doing my make up and someone was doing my hair. Oh and another person putting my jewelry on. Let me tell you I had a lot of jewelry. Everything was done and i finally got to look at my self. I look... beautiful. Everything was don perfectly. I grabbed my phone and took some pictures. I then gave it to somebody and they took full length pictures. There were two things missing. My tiara and mask. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. There were people gasping at how I looked. Many complimated me. I then saw my parents, sister and grandmother. They said I looked beautiful. My father motioned me to come to him. One of the guards brought up a case. I took a look at It and saw a tiara. It was breathtaking. They lifted up the case and i bowed. He put on the tiara on me. I looked up to my father. He had tears in his eyes. I gave him a hug and he kissed my forehead. I then walked to my mother who put my mask on.

I remembered something. "Um. Mother can go to the prison chambers?" She looked confused. She then looked at my grandmother. I told her everything when I got here. Grandma nodded and so did my mom. I grabbed my purse and went.

I slowly made my way. I asked a guard about them and and he said cell 54. I made my way to the cell. When I got there I saw them. They all looked up and gasped.

**Diego's P.O.V**

Once I was hit on my head I fell asleep and now I'm here in England in a cell. Maybe Andi was right. She was trying to protect us. Well at least i'm. Everybody else was here. Emma and Daniel were talking kissing now and then, so were Jax and Maddie, Julio and Lilly. Sophie and Katie were talking to. I was in my one world. I heard heels clacking and it was getting louder and louder. That's when it came to a stop. There was a lady. She was beautiful. I couldn't see her face since she was wearing a mask. We all gasped. She took of her make and it was...Andi.

"Andi?" we said at the same time. She nodded and said," Look I'm really sorry for putting you guys up for this." She then told us everything. Wow. If i had only gave her time to explain. "I'm getting you out of here."

"You can't. Emma, Jax, Diego, and Maddie all tried but we cant get out." Lilly said. Andi smirked. "That because once your inside you cant do anything." Ohh. she held on to the cell had closed her eyes. She then ripped it of. "You can control metal." me and Julio asked shocked and suprised. She nodded in victory. We walked out with her but we were blocked by some guards. When they say Andi they dropped there weapons and bowed. Wow.

"Sorry princess but they cant go." One of the guards said. She shook her head and gave them each about 500 dollars to keep there moth shut. There were about 17 guards. She gave them each 500. We walked out and she led us to the castle. It was huge. She went up to some ladies and pointed back at us. The ladies nodded and we were split up into boys and girls. I wonder where there taking us.

* * *

**Alright that's it for today. The girls and boys went to change. There outfits are on my profile please go look. R&R**


End file.
